


Spring Break

by ChaosDragon00



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragon00/pseuds/ChaosDragon00
Summary: Ace, Sabo, and Luffy had decided to take a spring break trip. But soon trouble finds them and their trip might end up cancelled. But can they get out of the trouble in order to celebrate their spring break? R&R appreciated.





	Spring Break

It was a warm spring day in Raftel where everything was coming into bloom as the winter frost melted away. 

School was out for spring break and in a small apartment on the outskirts of the town Luffy, Sabo and Ace day was just getting started. 

“It’s the first day of spring break.” Luffy yelled as he slammed the door to Ace’s room open. 

Ace not being a morning person threw a pillow right at his younger brother which he dodged at the last minute. 

“Go away!” Ace turned over and pulled the blanket over his head.

“Don’t be that way Ace now come on.” Luffy pulled Ace out of bed and he hit the floor with a thud. 

Sabo ran down the hall for he was busy preparing breakfast when he heard the noise.

“What happened?” Sabo asked as he tried to keep Ace for going after Luffy. 

“He woke me up.” Ace told him which Sabo just sighed he knew that Ace wasn’t a morning person.

“Ace how about this you get ready and we will eat breakfast than we will start making our way to GrandLine Beach and stop to get Starbucks for you?” Sabo knew that Ace was a coffee fanatic but they don’t allow Luffy to drink it anymore. 

Luffy had gone more hyper and threw a huge party which ended with Garp showing up to their house in his cop uniform all because he had triple espresso in his coffee. After that Sabo and Ace told him that he can only drink the teas that are found at Starbucks. 

Ace thought about it “Fine I agree.” 

Luffy ran out of the room “Let’s eat.” 

Ace turned to Sabo “We better hurry up before he eats all of the food.” They ran out of the room and caught Luffy in time.

Once they started eating Luffy spoke up “I have a surprise for you.” 

Ace and Sabo were both curious tried to get it out of him but Luffy just gave them his famous smile like something was up. 

All of the sudden the door bell rang and Luffy rushed to the door. “You guys made it.” 

Ace and Sabo both were surprised to see who had came to the door. “Law, Kidd wow...”

“Ace- ya, Sabo - ya good morning.” Law told them and Kidd who was in a foul mood didn’t greet them. 

“Your brother asked us to come and we better get going.” Kidd wanted to get this trip over with as soon as possible. 

“Alright we just got Ace up and we are almost ready.” Sabo told them and Luffy was excited for this was going to be the best spring break in his opinion.

Soon they were on the road and they had stopped at Starbucks where they talked to Nami and Robin who worked there along with some of their other friends. But it was just the girls that day. 

Soon they were on their way to the beach which Sabo was in the driver’s seat and Ace turned to Law “I’m surprised that Corazon allowed you to come since you two are busy with your restaurant.” 

“He thought that Kidd and I needed some time off. He has coverage though and he is being looked after so he don’t try to burn the place down.” Kidd told him. 

Law nodded for he knew how his guardian was and he feared that something would happen to the place. But Corazon wasn’t the main concern he was more worried about Doflamingo who was a secret mob boss though he claims that his business of the local bar called “Celestial Dragon.” was not a secret mob hangout. 

Law knows how close the brothers were and he hoped that their restaurant wouldn’t be involved somehow. He had spies planted in the shops near the bar so he would be able to monitor everything. His head spy was Bepo who was the most reliable. 

Luffy broke his thought “So I have another surprise for us.” 

“As long as you don’t get us kicked out of the beach Mugiwara because I don’t want a repeat of your party that your so called guardian broke up.” Kidd reminded them which the three brothers cringe at the mention of the guardian.

“No worries he’s miles away now and he won’t be able to find out what we are doing.” Ace hoped that was the case.

Sabo knew that they would have to keep a close eye on Luffy since he was a trouble magnet.

All of the sudden sirens were shown in the rear view mirror and Law sighed “Well looks like Smoker found us.” 

Sabo pulled over and Law was going to talk to Smoker in order to try to let them go with just a warning. 

Smoker knocked on the window and Sabo asked “What is it officer?” 

Before Smoker could answer Law took over “Captain Smoker-ya I think the chief would let us go.” 

“All because Corazon is your guardian kid doesn’t give you any special privileges. You were speeding in my zone and you are going to get a ticket.” 

“How about you just let us go?” Ace was growing impatient and Sabo gave him a warning look to not test the officer.

“Let them go Smoker or else you would have to deal with Garp.” Tashigi warned him which the expression on his face changed for he knew that the brats were related to Garp and he really didn’t want to deal with the guy.

“Fine but this is just a warning.” He walked away and Sabo turned to Tashigi.

“Thank you.” 

“Just be safe out there.” She told him and walked back to the patrol car which soon sped off.

They continued their trip and soon they arrived at the beach.

Luffy jumped out of the car first with excitement “Come on.” 

“Hang on Luffy we have to get everything we need out of the car first.” Ace told him which Luffy ran ahead than.

“He’s going to cause trouble.” Kidd spoke up.

“Let’s hurry than.” Sabo and the others grabbed their gear and made their way down to the beach area.

“Over here!” Luffy yelled and waved.

One the rest made their way towards their brother they were shocked on who they saw. 

“Shanks, Mihawk why are you here?” Ace asked.

“We aren’t the only ones here kid.” Shanks took a sip of his drink and laughed.

“Surprise!” Everyone yelled and it was the rest of Luffy’s friends, Law’s friends and Koala all had shown up.

“Wow.” Sabo and Ace both were in shock that everyone was there.

“Let’s get this party started.” Luffy crank up the music as the food was laid out. 

Soon a party took place and everyone enjoyed themselves. It was the best spring break for everyone and it would be one they would never forget.


End file.
